Road to Redemption
by Quill N. Inque
Summary: After coming to the Western Air Temple, Zuko soon realized that gaining the trust of Aang and his friends wasn't going to be easy...NOT ZUTARA! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 1: Arrival

"_**Forgiveness means letting go of the past."**_ _-__Gerald Jampolsky_

(A/N: Due to a dumbass technical error, this story got deleted. I have finally managed to get it back up, and I apologize to all my readers for the inconvenience)

Endless clouds of the darkest black obscured the sky, blocking out the sun and its reassuring warmth and radiance. Freezing raindrops as big as marbles fell in saturating sheets as thunder made the air shake with its deafening roar, as though the very heavens were being torn asunder. Mighty trees were snapped like toothpicks by the gale-force winds, which screamed like a thousand wounded men as Mother Nature vented her boundless fury upon the land.

If one looked closely, he could just make out the silhouette of a person, illuminated briefly by the flashes of lightning as he struggled up the near-nonexistent path up the mountain.

Shaking his head vigorously, Zuko, former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, pulled his sodden clothes tighter against his body in a vain attempt to ward off the chills racking his body. He cursed as his foot slid off a smooth stone in the path, landing face down in the squelching mud.

Zuko wiped the grit and grime from his eyes, never once wavering from his determination to reach his goal ; he was many things, but never a quitter. Stepping carefully to avoid breaking his ankle, he pushed himself up a steep incline in the dilapidated road, heaving himself up and over the hump with a grunt of effort. As he struggled, slipped, and swore his way up the rocky crags and crevices to where the Western Air Temple lay, Zuko's mind flashed back, once again, to his fateful conversation with his tyrant of a father.

"…_I'm going to find the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."_

The first part was easy. Zuko had gained more than enough experience in his three years of exile to eventually track Aang to the Temple, where he and his allies had gone into hiding following the defeat of the invasion.

But, Zuko silently added, getting the Avatar and company to trust him would be another matter entirely.

The former heir scowled, as he had done so many times before. How in Agni's name was he going to get the "Gaang" to believe that he had good intentions? What possible reason could he give in order to persuade them that he had turned his back on his father, after he had betrayed Katara in Ba Sing Se? How was he going to prove himself, assuming they accepted him at all?

Zuko wrestled with this problem, searching in vain for an answer that he knew he couldn't find. To confront Aang and his friends after they had quite literally crossed swords so many times would be…uncomfortable, to say the least. They wouldn't be glad to see him, of that he was sure. To the "Gaang", Zuko was still the enemy, still the villain, still the depraved monster who had hunted Aang like an animal for the better part of a year.

Zuko sighed as the rain's tempo increased. He had a lot to atone for.

Looking upward, the teenager noticed the faint glow of a fire through the downpour in the cliffs above.

In the hallowed halls of the Western Air Temple, Aang and his friends took supper around a merrily blazing fire, protected from the storm by the roof above.

Sokka jumped as a particularly loud thunderclap split the sky above, spilling his noodles and rice onto the blue fabric of his tunic.

Aang laughed. "What's the matter, Sokka? Afraid of a little thunder?" he asked teasingly.

The older boy scowled. "No! Of course not!"

As Sokka continued to reassert his masculinity, Toph silently crept up behind him.

"BOO!"

"GAAA!" Sokka started and flinched again, to the great hilarity of all those present, before rounding on his friend.

"TOPH! Don't _do_ that!"

The girl in question smirked. "Oh, please. You didn't honestly expect me to pass up an opportunity like _that_, did you? "

"I am not scared of thunderstorms," he said firmly.

Toph's eyes widened suddenly as she sensed the vibrations of someone approaching, and fast. The color drained from her face as she realized who it was.

"Maybe so, Sokka, but I think you should be scared of _him_."

"Who?"

She pointed out into the inky darkness. "See for yourself."

As all eyes turned to the Temple's massive entrance, a forked streak of lightning illuminated the hideously scarred visage of Prince Zuko.

The stunned silence was broken as Sokka's hand flashed toward the sword on his back. Aang brought his staff to bear while Katara and Toph lapsed into fighting stances, ready to attack on the spin of a dime.

As he stood dripping in the stone cavern, Zuko felt more than a little apprehensive. _Be careful,_ he told himself. _Don't do anything that might make them attack._

After a moment of tense silence, Zuko finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Uh…Hi," he said lamely.

Katara was the first to speak, and her voice was dripping with loathing. "What do you want, _Zuko_?" she spat venomously.

He sighed inwardly. _Well, here goes everything…_ "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you."

Sokka never lowered his blade. "Prove it."

Zuko nodded seriously. "Fine," he said as he unshouldered the twin _dao _swords he always carried, meaning to disarm himself as a show of goodwill.

Katara reacted instantly. A thick pillar of ice slammed Zuko against a nearby column. Something cracked ominously as the former prince roared in pain.

Zuko fought to clear his vision as he gasped painfully. "What was that for?" he demanded, unable to keep the outrage from his voice.

"You were about to attack us!" Katara exclaimed, as though it were obvious. "But I'm not giving you the pleasure of deceiving me again!"

"Wrong on both counts," growled the young Firebender, though the expression on Katara's face clearly let him know she didn't believe him. The pressure on his ribs began to increase viciously until Aang spoke with warning in his voice.

"Let him go, Katara."

"Are you nuts?" his friend demanded. "Zuko would kill you as soon as look at you! He's dangerous!"

Aang glared at her, and Katara conceded defeat; the icy battering ram melted into sheets of water. Her voice, when she spoke, was harsh and demanding.

"What do you want?"

Zuko massaged his aching ribs, saying a quick prayer of thanks to any deities who might be listening. When he spoke, he tried to sound as sincere as possible. "I want to help end the war my family started, to restore balance to the world."

"_Lies_," she hissed back.

Zuko ignored her, though Katara's words stung. "Aang needs a firebending teacher, right? I can help with that."

The Waterbender's voice rose. "What on Earth makes you think we'd trust _you_, of _all _people, with Aang's safety? Did you really believe you could just waltz in here and expect us to forget all the times you've tried to hurt us?"

Haru agreed. "You need to leave. _Now_."

"Zuko has a point," Toph murmured to Aang.

"It doesn't matter! We can't take any chances with him!" Katara whispered back.

The blind Earthbender turned towards the other girl. "Face it, Katara: Aang needs to learn Firebending, and fast. This Temple is in the middle of nowhere; there's not a Firebender within a hundred miles. I'm not condoning what he's done; I'm not as well acquainted with him as you guys are, and I _still _don't like him. But I _do_ know we can't be too choosy if we want to stand a chance when the Comet comes."

Aang disagreed. "We don't know anything _about_ Zuko! Why should we trust him?"

Sokka got in on the conversation too. "How do we know he's not working for the Fire Lord? He could be a spy!"

Toph grinned. "Human lie detector, remember? If he was fibbing, I'd know."

Katara gritted her teeth but said nothing. As his friend fumed, Aang turned toward Zuko.

"Fine. If you're serious, if you're telling the truth, then we will allow you to become my teacher. But-"

Katara pointed accusingly as she interrupted. "-You will _never_ be one of us."

Zuko's heart clenched, but his face didn't show the hurt he felt.

"Agreed."

Minutes later, Sokka led Zuko to his room. They were both uncomfortable around each other: Sokka was nervous about living side-by-side with someone who had once been Aang's sworn enemy, and Zuko felt awkward around a guy he had tried to kill on more than one occasion.

The Water Tribe boy pointed to an open door down the hall. "That's your room," he said flatly as he walked away.

Zuko entered the small living space with a caution borne of months on the run. After reassuring himself that the room wasn't booby-trapped, he sat down on the bed and began to unpack his meager belongings. The former prince paused as he unloaded a miniature portrait of him and Uncle.

Zuko's stomach wrenched. Uncle had always been there for him, always supported him and loved him the way his father never did, and he had repaid that love with a knife in the back. It was because of Zuko's selfishness and pride that Uncle had languished for months in a Fire Nation prison, before he escaped during the invasion and vanished completely.

A rebellious tear rolled down his unscarred cheek as Zuko remembered the countless misdeeds he had committed in his unrelenting search for the Avatar, all the villages he'd burned, the lives he'd ruined. The teenager felt worse still when he remembered the scorn, suspicion and hate on the faces of his tenuous allies, the way they'd looked at him like he was a savage, dangerous animal.

The memories of Zuko's arrogant, sinful past rushed through his mind in a stream of guilt and misery.

And he didn't sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 2: Butterflies and Icicles

As was his habit, Zuko dragged himself out of bed just before dawn. He always enjoyed watching the sun rise; all Firebenders could innately sense the moment when the life-giving star flooded the Earth with her warm embrace, heralding the beginning of a new day as it had since time immemorial.

Dressing quickly in the red-and-black tunic and pants he'd come to favor, Zuko strapped on his trusty swords and headed outside to the Temple's edge, to meditate and calm himself before starting what he knew would be a stressful day.

Zuko had realized early on that, if he was ever going to gain the trust of the Avatar, he'd have to keep his infamously explosive temper in check. If Zuko lost control and tried to strike Aang or his friends, the consequences would be dire.

After all, he was sure Katara was just _looking _for an excuse…

The ground was still wet and soggy as Zuko sat cross-legged on the grass, closing his eyes as he felt the sun's warmth bathe his face. His breathing steadied and slowed; the passage of time was lost upon him as Zuko entered his meditative state.

Suddenly, he became vaguely aware of someone standing behind him. Zuko's mind snapped back to reality, and he only just stopped himself from reaching for his swords by force of habit. He stood up and turned around, slightly irritated at being interrupted from his morning routine.

The male Earthbender, Haru, looked back at him coldly. "Breakfast's ready."

Zuko's stomach gurgled sourly; he hadn't eaten for a day and a night. "Sounds good to me," he replied as the teenager's nose led him toward the delicious smell of…whatever was being served. His mouth watered at the prospect of a hot breakfast, which would be a nice change from the subsistence diet of roots and berries.

Aang and his companions seemed to be enjoying themselves. As the friends ate, they laughed and joshed each other good-naturedly, while Katara ladled bowl after bowl of a steaming, porridge-like dish.

All the merrymaking came to an abrupt halt as Aang's former nemesis strode into their midst, grabbing a bowl on the way. As one, the Gaang looked away from him, as if ashamed to be seen associating with someone like Zuko.

The aforementioned prince tried not to let their judgmental glances bother him as he held out his metal bowl to be served. The Water Tribe girl, meanwhile, glared at him sourly.

When Katara had cooked the morning meal, she'd served it to her friends fresh from the fire, piping hot.

Zuko's portion, however, was frozen solid.

Pretending not to notice, Zuko nodded at her. "Thank you," he said politely as he walked away. Since it was obvious that he wasn't welcome around the fire, Zuko took his cold breakfast and sat on a loose brick a fair distance away.

As he did so, he surreptitiously checked to make sure no one was watching. When Zuko was convinced that he was not under surveillance, at least for now, a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

The former Crown Prince tried not to draw attention to himself as he placed his hands on the sides of the dining vessel, superheating them with his Firebending in order to eat the frozen food. The icy block of oatmeal disintegrated while scent-laden steam assaulted his nostrils.

Zuko allowed himself a small measure of satisfaction before bringing the spoon to his mouth.

_Later…_

The Firebender sighed as he scraped the bowl for the last remnants of his breakfast. Even after eating, he was still hungry, but he didn't feel like enduring the stony glances of Aang and his friends to get a second serving. And that was assuming Katara would even give him a second serving at _all_, which seemed extremely unlikely. Zuko secretly thought that Katara would happily let him starve to death, if she had her way.

He looked forlornly upon his empty dish, sighed, and stacked it with the other bowls to be washed before heading outside. The sun was already well into its daily ascent into the sky, but the high elevation kept the temperature comfortable, neither hot nor cold. The Temple's massive marble pillars and soaring arches, many overgrown with vines and creepers, towered over the former prince as he stepped into the light. All around him, the cries of birds and other indigenous fauna mingled together in a weirdly soothing orchestra of nature, and a gentle breeze, scented with flowers, dew, and pollen, sent Zuko's shaggy hair blowing across his eyes. Overhead, the sun created shafts of light that shone through the surrounding treetops, completing a scene of breathtaking beauty and quiet tranquility worthy of the Fire Nation's greatest painters.

His reverie was broken when a brilliant yellow butterfly alighted upon the tip of Zuko's nose, utterly unafraid. The teen twitched his nostrils this way and that in an effort to scare it off, but the insect's huge wings continued to fan slowly and serenely as it stayed resolutely put.

"Stupid bug," Zuko muttered, raising his hand to swat the creature. As if on cue, an azure-blue butterfly landed on the sleeve of his tunic, and still a third claimed the tip of his shoe.

"What the…" the young Firebender couldn't contain his puzzlement as to why the insects had chosen him as their perch, but his eyes widened with horror as an ominous fluttering filled the air. A veritable _swarm_ of butterflies, clad in every color imaginable, flooded to the banished one from the trees and surrounding flowers. In their hundreds they came, landing and perching on every vacant square inch of his body. Zuko was quite literally engulfed, covered from head to toe, in butterflies.

_It must be my clothing,_ he thought. _They must think I'm some kind of red flower or something._ The first solution that came to mind was to incinerate the insects with his Firebending, but Zuko just as quickly quashed the idea. Aang, like all Airbenders, thought all life was precious, even the lives of Agni-damned butterflies. No, killing them wouldn't go over to well with the Avatar or improve his standing within the group; there had to be another way.

A clattering sound caused Zuko to glance to his left without moving his head. The aforementioned Airbender had stumbled across his predicament, and seemed to have dropped his staff while he convulsed with laughter.

If Zuko could have reached his swords, he would have fallen on them. But his torment was far from over; he felt the color drain from his face when he heard what Aang said next.

"Hey, Katara! Come and see this!" Aang gasped between chuckling fits. Almost instantly, his friend rounded the corner, looking slightly irritated.

"What is it, Aa- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katara's howls of merriment joined the Avatar's as the two heroes laughed hysterically at Zuko's dilemma. The noise drew attention, and soon the whole Gaang was giggling fit to burst at the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, who was practically unrecognizable under so many wings and thoraxes.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Aang made a shooing motion with his glider-staff, and the horde of brightly colored wings left as suddenly as they had arrived.

Zuko brushed pollen from his clothes as he scowled. "Thanks for the help," he muttered sullenly.

The lighthearted mood vanished instantly, and everyone present took an unconscious step backward. Zuko pretended not to notice as he wiped a yellow substance from his fingertips. The bugs had, apparently, left a healthy deposit of wing-powder and pollen on his clothes as a parting gift. As he brushed himself off, he noticed Aang looking at him curiously while the spectators dispersed. Zuko's tone was terse. "Keep staring, Avatar. I might do a trick."

Caught by surprise, Aang sputtered for a moment before regaining his tongue. "I thought you were going to kill them," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Surprise," Zuko replied sourly, still in a bad mood from his humiliating experience.

"Maybe we should start calling you Prince of the Butterflies," Aang joked, but his feeble attempt at humor wilted under the glare Zuko threw at him. The former prince turned on his heel and made to leave. "Are you coming?" _Now's as good a time as ever, I suppose…_

"Coming where?" the Avatar naturally asked.

Zuko glance up at the sky with a look of exasperation, as if seeking patience there. "Do you want to learn Firebending or not?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, but I need-"

Zuko cut him off. "Meet me here in half an hour; we'll start the lesson then."

Aang began to walk off. "Okay."

"Where are you going?" Zuko barked in a fashion that would have made a drill sergeant proud. "We've got some time to kill, so you're gonna warm up by doing hot squats! You need to get your heart pumping and limber up before the _real _lesson begins! Give me fifty, starting now!"

The Avatar complied, but he groaned as he pushed his body up and down again. "It hurts!"

"That's because you've been living soft," Zuko replied. "Pain is weakness leaving the body! The point of this training is not to reach your limits, but to surpass them."

"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow," Aang groaned. His legs were already beginning to tire.

"Good," Zuko said seriously. "That means the training is working. Now I want less talk and more squat!"

Aang felt sweat beading on his forehead as he hunkered down yet again, his muscles aching in protest. _And I thought Toph was a hard teacher…_

"How many was that?" Aang asked after what seemed like his millionth repetition.

"Not enough," Zuko said. "I want to see you do fifty more. I know it's hard, but you'll get used to it eventually. Besides, I would've thought you'd appreciate the chance to build some muscle, so you can impress your girlfriend over there," he finished slyly.

"Katara? No! We're just…friends!" Aang gasped as he finished yet another exercise.

"Right," Zuko snorted, placing his foot upon the Avatar's back as the Airbender pushed himself down again. "Keep telling yourself that."

Aang groaned and collapsed, both from fatigue and the added weight on his shoulders. Sweat soaked his clothes as the Avatar fought for breath. Zuko bent down to help him up-

-At the same moment Katara rounded the corner. Seeing her friend in such a condition, the Waterbender went into overdrive as she saw that bastard Zuko reach toward him, no doubt intending on beating Aang while he lay helpless on the floor.

Katara could only conclude that the inevitable had happened, and she reacted quickly and without hesitation. Something whizzed through the air, and blood spattered the worn stone tiles.

For a split-second, Zuko stared in puzzlement at the thick, dagger-like icicle that had sprouted from his outstretched hand. Then his thought process was lost as he roared in pain, clutching the wounded appendage. Aang stared at Katara in horror.

"What are you doing?" The Avatar practically screamed.

"Saving your life," she replied grimly. "I told you this would happen. And the next time I see him, he'll lose more than a hand."

"He was training me in Firebending!" Aang yelled. "We were just doing exercises!"

"But he was-"

"-Trying to help me up after I stumbled!" the Avatar finished as his eyes narrowed. "We need to get him some bandages soon, before he bleeds to death."

"If he does, I'm not complaining," Katara muttered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Aang shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE AT FAULT HERE, NOT ZUKO! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALLOUS? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" he finished as tears squeezed out his eyes. "Go away. _Just go_."

Surprised at the venom in his voice, Katara slunk away meekly as her friend helped Zuko to his feet; the Firebender's breath was coming in short, agonized gasps as Zuko clenched his teeth tightly.

Aang's voice was surprisingly gentle as he helped Zuko hobble along. "C'mon. Let's get your hand looked at."


	3. Chapter 3

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 3: Wounds Old and New

Aang and his wounded teacher staggered inside the Temple, with Katara hot on their heels. Toph's sightless eyes widened as she sensed Zuko's injury, and even Haru had to turn away from the grisly sight. Tears of pain squeezed out of the corner of the Firebender's eyes as Sokka's abnormally quiet voice spoke for them all.

"What happened?"

"Katara thought Zuko was going to hurt me and overreacted," Aang said without looking at her. "We need to get that icicle out before infection sets in. Katara, would you give me a hand?"

The Waterbender's voice was cold. "No."

"What?" Haru stared at her.

"If Zuko were dying right in front of me, I wouldn't lift a finger to save him," Katara said angrily. "He doesn't deserve it. And if he loses that hand, so much the better!"

"But YOU'RE the one who hurt him," Toph said, her voice shrill with disbelief.

"I'd do it again in a minute," she replied, sniffing haughtily.

"Fine," Aang said, his outrage growing with each passing second. The Airbender glanced momentarily at Zuko, whose wounded arm had left a trail of blood to mark their path. "This is gonna hurt," Aang stated flatly as he grasped the shard in Zuko's hand. "Ready?"

"Just…do it…" Zuko grated. No sooner had he uttered those words than a white-hot, agonizing flash of pain shot through his hand, as though his very nerves were on fire, and his body convulsed as Aang yanked the icicle from his flesh. Zuko's face turned an unhealthy green-tinged gray, and his eyes rolled up into his head as he let out a gasping whine. Zuko fainted dead away shortly thereafter, without uttering a single moan to denote his incredible suffering.

Sokka nudged the Firebender's unresponsive form with the toe of his boot as Zuko's wound began to bleed afresh. Aang's voice was harsh with urgency.

"We need bandages," he said. "And a needle and thread to close the wound, since Katara," he spat her name angrily, "won't get off her high horse and help us."

Haru nodded. "I know where she keeps that stuff. I'll be right back."

"He's fainted," Toph said quietly. "That's a blessing; he won't feel the stitches."

"We should wake him, then," Katara snarled as everyone else glared at her.

Toph's sightless eyes narrowed. "Look, I'm not that fond of him either, but what you're doing just isn't _right,_ Katara. He shouldn't have had to suffer like that."

"That's your opinion," the Waterbender spat back as she stalked away.

Toph opened her mouth to reply, but Sokka shook his head. "Let her go," he said resignedly. "There's no reasoning with Katara when she's like this."

Aang accepted the first-aid kit from Haru and set about his messy work. In and out, in and out the needle went, but Zuko stayed mercifully unconscious. After what seemed like an eternity, Sokka wrapped the injured appendage in clean white bandages, and he and Aang helped to carry Zuko to his room, where they left him to recover.

The shadows had lengthened and the sun was low in the sky when the wounded Firebender finally roused himself out of his stupor. To be frank, his hand hurt like hell. Zuko pushed himself off the bed by force of habit, but gasped as he unconsciously put weight upon his injured hand. After about a minute and a half of unprintable obscenity, Zuko made his way to the door, grasping the knob with his uninjured fingers.

It opened as if on cue, and Zuko found himself staring at Toph, who bore in her hands some kind of foul-smelling soup. Medicine, most likely, and if it tasted as foul as it smelled, Zuko would rather his hand keep hurting than choke the noxious brew down.

Toph shoved the bowl at him. "This is for you," she said, looking away. "It'll numb the pain."

"Katara made this?"

"No, I did. She refused to treat you."

_Oh, come ON,_ Zuko thought. _It was HER fault my hand's hurt in the first place! I wasn't even DOING anything!_

"Anyway," Toph continued, breaking the awkward silence, "Aang told me to watch you and make sure you drink all of it."

"I am not drinking that poison," Zuko said flatly

Toph grinned. "He said you'd say that. Aang also said if that's the case, then you won't get supper."

"Dammit," the Firebender muttered as he took the bowl and slurped the medication down. It tasted even worse than he'd thought, almost like vomit, and the potion burned as it went down his throat. Zuko gasped as he emptied the bowl, medicine dribbling down his chin as he moaned a single word:

"Water…"

"Way ahead of ya," Toph replied coolly, producing a water skin from beneath her robes. Zuko grabbed the leather satchel and emptied it with a single gulp. The relief was indescribable.

The pain in his hand faded almost immediately as Zuko's hand went completely limp and numb. Foul or no, the medicine had done its job. The Firebender couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice when he spoke next. "Can I have some food now?"

Toph ignored the jibe as she fell in step beside him. "Sure, follow me. Sokka's cooking tonight."

"Should I be worried?" Zuko asked.

"No, he's a decent chef, as long as there's meat involved," Toph said. "Katara…"

"…Refused to cook, I know," he replied tensely, though Zuko was actually somewhat relieved. He half-suspected that the Waterbender would try to poison him.

_Not that it would be the first time someone tried to kill me that way,_ he thought ruefully as the smell of boar meat wafted through his nose. Haru, Aang and Sokka were already seated around the fire, and the pot suspended above it was sizzling like fresh fajitas. Zuko had to fight to keep his mouth from watering: whatever it was, it smelled _good_.

Sokka glanced at the Firebender as he sat down on a log. "How's the hand?" the boy asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"It hurts," Zuko said shortly. "But I've had worse."

"Yeah, right!" Sokka laughed. "Name it!"

Zuko's expression flickered. "See for yourself," he said tightly, pointing to his ruined eye.

"Trying to gather sympathy, are you?" Katara's said cynically as she approached. "How'd that happen, _Scarface, _did you stick your head in a bonfire?"

_That_ did it. Zuko stood up abruptly, and his voice was so thick with anger that it came out a grating hiss. "Bitch," the Firebender snarled venomously as he walked away.

Sokka couldn't help looking confused. "What was that about?"

"I think Katara hit a nerve just now," Haru replied. "She should have realized that Zuko would be sensitive about such things."

"Can you be any more of a jerk?" Toph demanded. "Zuko may not be a paragon of virtue, but at least he's no bully!"

Katara looked genuinely shocked. "I'm not a bully!" she exclaimed. "I'm just trying to protect you from him! Zuko is _evil,_ Toph, and the sooner you all realize it, the better!"

The debate was stalled as Zuko came back, an expression of cold fury upon his features. His voice was dangerously calm as he spoke. "You wanna know how I got this?" he asked, pointing toward his scar. "Fine, then. Sit down, and I'll tell you _all _about it."

Aang tried to placate his angry teacher. "No , Zuko, you don't have to…"

"Oh, no," Zuko said with false cheerfulness. "I _insist._ It's only fair that I answer Katara's question."

The banished prince stared into the fire as he began to speak….

A/N: Fear not, y'all! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, I promise! ^^

And Quill N. Inque always keeps his word…


	4. Chapter 4

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter Four: Zuko's Tragic Past, Revealed!

Zuko's eyes misted over as he recalled that fateful day as the Avatar listened intently. Aang was loathe to admit it, but he was morbidly curious as to the angry scar's origin, as were all his companions. The Firebender's voice seemed distant and far-away, but grew stronger as he dredged up old memories.

"Three years ago," Zuko began, "I insisted on attending a War Meeting with my father's generals. I wanted to gain experience in military strategy so I could rule successfully, once Father passed on. Everything went fine at first, but then one of Father's favorite commanders outlined a plan to use raw Fire Nation recruits as a sacrifice to divert the attention of veteran Earthbenders. I was outraged at the man's nonchalant approach to his soldiers' lives, and said so."

"What's so bad about that?" Aang asked.

His teacher sighed. "The problem was that, according to Fire Nation military protocol, I stepped outside my boundaries; by speaking against Father's highest general, I spoke against the Fire Lord himself in his own chamber. Father was outraged at this perceived disrespect, and challenged me to a Firebending duel, or Agni Kai.

"I didn't know at first that I would be fighting my own father, and when I saw him in the arena, I begged for his forgiveness." Zuko laughed harshly as he continued. "I should have known better. All I succeeded in doing was outraging Father even more and making myself a coward in his eyes. You can see the result of that."

Even Katara had fallen into horrified silence as Zuko picked up his story again. "But that's not the worst part. Father branded me a disgrace to the throne, and banished me from the Fire Nation forever. The only way I could ever return was to capture the Avatar and bring him back in chains, which was considered an impossible task."

Toph's voice was very small. "How could someone do that to their own son?"

Zuko laughed again, but there was no humor in it. "Don't you get it? The Fire Lord doesn't think of me as his son anymore. By siding with the Avatar, I have renounced my claim to the throne forever, unless Aang defeats my father. Which seems unlikely, by the way, judging from his current skill level."

"Then why did you betray me in Ba Sing Se?" Katara snarled. "Let me hear you explain _that_ one."

Zuko stood up, outrage on his features. "Why do you think? When Azula took over the city, she offered me everything I'd _dreamed _of for the past three years! I could go home with my honor restored and reclaim my birthright! What would _you _have done?" he asked fiercely, but then his tone mellowed. "But, once I'd returned home, I realized being Crown Prince wasn't all I thought it would be. All my life, I struggled to gain Father's love and acceptance; but once I had it, I realized I could never accept it!" Zuko gave that bitter laugh again. "It's so wrong, it's funny!"

"Don't try to play the victim, Zuko," Katara said harshly. "It doesn't suit you. How do we know you're not twisting the facts, to make us pity you?"

"He's not," Toph said instantly. "I can say for certain that Zuko's telling the truth."

Katara looked momentarily defeated, but she was far from forgiving her old enemy. "Well, it's your own fault for opening your big mouth," she sniffed. "If you had just shut up, none of that would have happened."

"Come closer and say that again," snarled Zuko, clenching his injured hand.

"Pass," she replied in a bored tone of voice. "You're not worth it, and I'd mop the floor with you anyway."

"Katara…" Aang's voice had a definite note of warning. After all, it never paid to agitate someone as hot-headed as Zuko.

Haru agreed. "Don't start anything, okay? Whether we like it or not, we're all in this together, and we need to be united when Aang faces the Fire Lord. Zuko is the best Firebender we could find on such short notice, so we'll just have to put up with him."

"Thanks," Zuko said, surprised.

"Don't thank me," Haru replied coldly. "I'm not doing this for you. Frankly, I think Katara's right, and the only reason you haven't been frozen or flattened is because Aang needs a Firebending teacher."

The former heir fell silent. What could he say to _that_?

"Enough," Aang said. He hated to see his friends fight. "We've all had a long day, so let's try to get some rest, all right?"

"Fine," Zuko said, glaring at Katara. "I'll do whatever it takes to get away from _her."_

"Don't forget your medicine, Zuko," she snarled back, grasping his bandaged hand and squeezing it viciously.

Zuko smiled serenely at her. Then he squeezed back .

Katara's face went pale as her bones began to ache inside his crushing grip. It seemed as if her hand was being mashed into pulp as the Firebender's grasp tightened like a vise.

Seeing her pain, Zuko threw her hand down as if he was handling a poisonous snake, smiling vindictively as he strode away. His taunts echoed back at the Waterbender:

"Don't forget _your _medicine, Katara."

Toph grinned. "Ouch. Looks like the Sugar Queen just got served."

"And knowing Katara, she won't let it slide easily," Aang observed sagely.

_I don't care,_ Zuko thought as he approached his room. _It was TOTALLY worth it._

A/N: Touché, Zuko, touché. I'd estimate that the next chapter will probably be up either tomorrow or Tuesday, so the wait shouldn't be too bad. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 5: Firebending Basics!

Zuko was quite abruptly roused from his slumber as Momo crawled over his face, ruffling through the Firebender's shaggy black hair in search of nonexistent bugs. Restraining the urge to reduce the pestilential primate to ash, Zuko brushed Aang's beloved pet away and sat up with a groan, still groggy from an unusually restful night's sleep.

A pungent stench reached his nostrils, and Zuko realized that he really needed a bath; his clothes were dirty, stained, torn and even scorched in places, and his unwashed body smelled repulsive even to hardened nostrils such as his.

Frankly, Zuko wasn't much given to vanity, even before his unfortunate banishment; he never tried to make himself look extravagant like other nobles' sons. But he did try to maintain a basis of personal hygiene, and this Zuko had been neglecting while on the run from Azula. After all, one cannot take time to primp when he's the subject of a nationwide manhunt.

Thus, the banished prince resolved to take a bath before beginning Aang's Firebending lessons, which Katara had interrupted yesterday. The memory was still fresh, both in Zuko's mind and in the bloody bandage that covered his still-throbbing hand. Glancing at the filthy bandages, he made a mental note to scrub the wound thoroughly while bathing, and thus prevent infection. Zuko needed to be at top fighting form at all times, for Azula could show up at any moment.

The sun began to rise over the treetops as Zuko stepped over the still-sleeping forms of Aang and his friends, carrying a towel and soap that he'd pinched from Katara's supply bag. Zuko would replace them later, and the Waterbender would be none the wiser.

Exiting the Temple with the stealth of a panther, Zuko slid roughly down the rocky slope. Having staked out the location thoroughly before revealing himself, Zuko already knew that the "Gaang" used the pond at its foot for their everyday needs. Now, so would he.

The sharp-angled gravel was rough underfoot as the pond's glittering surface came into view. Zuko was not unduly bothered by the discomfort the rocks presented, and landed deftly on a flat boulder without breaking his stride.

Early-morning sunlight dappled the pond's surface, twinkling like a thousand shining diamonds as a family of turtle-ducks paddled serenely past. Vibrantly colored dragonflies lazily buzzed about here and there, and the reeds along the pond's edge swayed gently in the warm breeze. It was a scene of untroubled peace that was increasingly rare to find in a world racked by war and strife.

The beauty around him was not lost upon Zuko as he undressed; Uncle had always taught him to appreciate nature. His robe and pants slid to the ground as the Firebender glanced this way and that, not out of shyness, but to make sure he wasn't about to be ambushed. Zuko wasn't very self-conscious about his physical appearance, although he was certainly fit enough to be attractive. Women held very little interest for him, except for Mai, his girlfriend back home.

Zuko sighed as he waded into the water. He'd abandoned Mai on the day he'd renounced his father, leaving only a note for her to mark his departure. Zuko hadn't even said goodbye in person, and he was certain that any interest Mai had in him had long since vanished. Besides, Zuko was a realist: he didn't expect to live to have children of his own.

The soap created a sweet-smelling foam as the Firebender scrubbed himself, ridding his body of the grime and dirt that had accumulated during his days on the road. Zuko rinsed his greasy hair thoroughly, scrubbing and washing three times before shaking the water out of his eyes. The pond's temperature was surprisingly pleasant, actually: its lukewarm waters were a surprise at such high elevation

Zuko dunked himself underwater one last time, and emerged from the pond soaking wet, pondwater dripping like a tap as he trod across the shallows to where he'd left his rank-smelling clothes. The Firebender gathered the dirty garments in his arms, and sat down determinedly upon the water's edge as he reached for the homemade soap.

Laundry, Zuko decided, was a lot harder than it looked; many of the stains and spots only came off after several minutes of resolute scrubbing. The soap itself was rough, almost like sandpaper, and Zuko had to make sure that he didn't slough the skin off his hands while he went about his chore. He was actually killing two buzzard-wolves with one spear: the washing had the added bonus of cleaning his wounded hand.

Over an hour later, Zuko wiped the last remnants of water from his almost-dry hair, and hung the last piece of clean clothing from a branch to dry. It had taken far longer than he'd expected to wash his filthy clothes, so Aang and his friends would surely be up by now. Zuko's stomach growled impatiently, for all the effort he'd expended had made him hungry, and Katara was probably cooking breakfast right now. Unfortunately, for obvious reasons, the former prince was forced to wait until his clothes dried to join in the morning meal.

Having nothing else to do until then, Zuko wrapped the towel around his waist and stretched himself out on the flat rock he'd landed on earlier. Its surface was smooth, worn by water and wind, and the sun had made the slate-gray boulder comfortably warm as he lay sprawled across it. It was rare that Zuko had any chance to relax, so he figured it would be best to take such opportunities when they arose. Especially since Zuko had to put up with Katara's ongoing campaign to drive him away.

The sun's warmth seeped into his very bones, and Zuko's eyelids began to feel heavy. He didn't try to stay awake, as he was reasonably sure he wouldn't be disturbed by any of the others. Zuko began to snore softly as sleep claimed him, while the pond's quiet serenity remained undisturbed.

Back at the Western Air Temple, Aang glanced around curiously as he wolfed down his second helping of oatmeal. "Where's Zuko?"

"Maybe he's done us all a favor and died," Katara muttered as she filled Haru's bowl.

"I don't think that's the case," Toph said, glaring at her. "He probably just went off to meditate or something. You know how Zuko is about that stuff; it's important to him."

"I hope he comes back soon," Haru commented, looking pointedly at Katara. "Aang's lesson cut short yesterday, as I recall."

"Are you taking his side?" Katara demanded.

"No," Haru said matter-of-factly. "But I do think that Zuko's wound may inhibit Aang's tutoring."

"Do you think we should look for him?" Sokka asked. "If he's not back soon, we should try to find him, if only for Aang's sake."

Katara was quite content to let Zuko starve to death in the wilderness, but she conceded that her brother had a point. "Fine. If he's not back by noon, we'll go and look for him," she muttered.

"No need," a voice replied. "I'm already here."

Heads turned in the direction of the sound, and an uncomfortable silence made the air thick as Zuko strode into their midst, looking considerably cleaner than he had the previous evening. The Firebender ignored Katara's death glare as he asked politely, "Is there any food left?"

"No," said Katara.

"Yes," Toph replied, cutting her off and pointing at the fire. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," Zuko inclined his head toward her as he picked up a bowl and spoon. Toph had been, by far, the friendliest toward him as of yet.

Katara served him stiffly, her expression one of utter distaste as the oatmeal landed with a _plop_ into his bowl. _Well, at least it's not frozen this time…_

It took the Firebender only a moment to clean his plate, and after swallowing a last mouthful, Zuko motioned to the Avatar.

"C'mon, it's time you learned to Firebend."

Aang was decidedly nervous. "Am I gonna have to do hot squats again?"

"That depends on you," Zuko replied as they reached the outskirts of the Temple grounds. There was a reason he'd taken Aang so far out of the way: Zuko didn't want anyone getting hurt if the Avatar's Firebending got out of control.

"Now, first of all, Firebending, in and of itself, is not something to fear," the banished prince began. "Your fire is dependent on your self-control: you don't just conjure it, you have to _will _it into being. Once you've done that, we'll work on developing the self-discipline required to manipulate the fire once it's summoned; if you can't control it, it'll go wild."

"Okay," Aang said seriously. "How do I start?"

"You have to find your inner fire," Zuko said.

"I have to what?"

"Just reach inside yourself, and find what drives you."

The Avatar nodded, and closed his eyes. What caused him to carry on fighting? Saving the world, certainly, but also a desire to protect his friends, especially Katara.

"Got it," Aang muttered, fixing her image in his mind.

"Good work," Zuko said. "Now, this is the basic Firebending stance," he continued, slipping into a position made familiar by muscle memory, "your legs should be about two shoulder-widths apart, with your thighs parallel to the ground. This stance keeps your body stable. Don't tense up," he chided as Aang's calves stiffened. "That's a recipe for disaster. Keep your stance loose but ready."

"Now, the first move is a basic forward jab, like this." Zuko surged forward, striking palm-first as a blossom of flame heated the air.

Aang bit his lip nervously, and his teacher frowned.

"Don't doubt yourself. Self-confidence is absolutely vital. If you don't believe you can control the fire, then it will turn against you."

The Avatar copied Zuko's blow perfectly, but the tiny wisp of flame that spouted from his knuckles left much to be desired.

His teacher frowned, and Zuko pinched the skin between his eyebrows. "Okay, that was…a good start. But let's try it again, with more power in it."

"How many times are we going to do this?" Aang asked.

"We will continue training until you get it right," Zuko replied shortly. "So the amount of time we spend here is up to you."

The Airbender groaned, and settled once again into a fighting stance…

A/N: Looks like Zuko's got his work cut out for him, huh? Will Aang conquer his anxiety and master Firebending? Will Zuko ever win the Gaang's acceptance? Find out in coming chapters!

Your humble servant,

-Quill N. Inque

P.S. To Kung Fu Student- Thanks for the tips on the Firebending lessons! They were an enormous help! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 6: Firebending for Dummies

The early morning cry of birds mingled with the croaking of frogs and the chirping of crickets, as dew dripped lazily from the trees overhead. The glow of the rising sun tinged the mountains' snow-capped peaks a soft pinkish hue as the life-giving star rose majestically above the horizon, golden as a buttercup, banishing the chilly night air as it heralded the start of a glorious new day. The clouds were dyed like colored cotton balls, each resplendent in a varying shade of pink, purple, orange and red, as if Da Vinci himself had used the heavens as his canvas. Such was the glorious solitude, the humbling majesty of Nature in all her breathtaking glory, the same glory that had inspired artists and craftsmen since time immemorial.

All this beauty was lost on Zuko as he continued to work the Avatar like an ostrich-horse. The former prince had woken Aang just before dawn for an early morning jog along the near-nonexistent goat trails that honeycombed that mountainside. Then he and the Airbender had taken a sparse meal of bread and water, before the day's training began.

The point of all this, Zuko decided, was to test Aang's physical and mental endurance, to build up muscle and hone his body. Though he was young, Zuko had concluded that his pupil was in lamentable physical condition, and this he sought to remedy by pushing Aang to his absolute limit and beyond. The scant diet was another thing Zuko rigorously enforced; having less energy to spare would teach Aang to conserve what he had and use it wisely, and the thin mountain air taught him to regulate his breathing. He had forbidden his charge from eating anything else, overruling Katara's vocal objections and Aang's pleas for leniency. Additionally, he had forbidden the Avatar from calling him by his name, instead he instructed Aang to address him simply as "Teacher", and reiterated this rule by making his student do fifty hot squats every time protocol was breached. It was, the former prince recalled, the same hellish training his Firebending teacher had forced _him_ to endure.

Each lesson was different, to keep Aang from becoming familiar or complacent with his current skill level, a concept Zuko had come up with himself. He spent long hours devising ever more strenuous and devious exercises and training regimens, each more difficult than the last. Today's lesson was one in honing the senses, and accordingly he had taken Aang deep into the mountain catacombs, dressed in a black tunic and breeches while carrying nothing other than a crude wooden stave.

If there were any concerns about Aang's safety, Zuko didn't share them. The Avatar wasn't one to just die of exhaustion, especially in such troubled times as these. No, Aang would suffer through his training like every other Firebending student; if they could make it, then so could he.

Aang's bare feet were sore and scraped as he hurried after his teacher, taking special care not to slip on a piece of wet grass or moss. Such a loss of balance would result in a miles-long fall down the side of the mountain; there were no rails or stairs here.

"We're here," Zuko said, stopping in front of a particularly ominous-looking cave. "This is where we'll be training today."

"What am I supposed to be learning, Teacher?" Aang asked.

"Today, you will learn to rely on your other senses besides your eyes," Zuko said matter-of-factly. "You need to hone all your senses to master Firebending, and there will be situations that force you to rely on them. You can conjure fire well enough, and that's a good start," Zuko said as Aang beamed. "But now I will teach you the self-discipline to Bend it to your will. That starts today, Avatar," he added as he stepped inside, motioning for his student to follow.

"Is anything living in here?" the Avatar's voice echoed eerily in the empty vastness.

"I dunno, but I guess you'll find out soon enough," Zuko replied calmly as Aang cringed. In fact, he'd scouted the cave the night before: it was completely devoid of life. But his pupil didn't need to know that, and all the better if it taught him to deal with fear in addition to Firebending. "Now stop cowering and put this on."

Aang stared at the blindfold in his hands for a moment before complying with Zuko's instructions. "Is this part of my 'enhancing the senses' training?" he asked dubiously.

"Absolutely," his teacher replied, vanishing into the darkness. "And you're going to hone them by fighting me blindfolded."

"How will I am I supposed to fight you if I can't see you?" Aang demanded.

"You won't;_ I'll_ be coming after _you_," Zuko finished, and then there was silence as the cave's vastness swallowed him up.

Aang turned his head from side to side, rotating slowly in a full circle as he waited for the imminent attack. He waited, tensed and ready, for a good fifteen minutes, but no blow was forthcoming.

The Airbender began to relax. _Maybe he's gone…_

Zuko took that moment to come in with both barrels blazing, shooting a flurry of fireballs at the dim form of his student. Aang yelped as near-misses singed his clothes, his feet hopping a frenzied dance as he sought vainly to escape the onslaught.

Then, just as quickly as he'd come, the former prince vanished. "You've got to be vigilant at all times," Zuko chided his pupil. "Don't let your foes lull you into a false sense of security; don't fall for their tricks. Open your mind and your senses, Avatar, and try to predict where I'm going to strike next."

Aang' s mind was racing. _I'm gonna be killed before I even get NEAR the Fire Lord! Zuko's training will do me in first!_

Meanwhile, Katara was grumbling to herself as she cleaned up the remains of the communal morning meal. She had to force herself to pick up Zuko's plate, as if it had been contaminated by some disease. And this may as well have been true, for she had no desire to touch anything that Zuko had come into contact with. Katara gritted her teeth as she remembered how that bastard Zuko wolfing down her oatmeal, while her friend Aang starved to death on bread and water. She was almost positive that the former prince's grueling"training" was really just a convoluted scheme to kill Aang by working him to death, so as not to arouse suspicion. Oh, yes, Zuko would come sauntering in here, crying fake tears as he told her friends about a tragic "accident" that had befallen the Avatar…

No one else believed her, but Katara was utterly convinced that this was the truth. She could do nothing more than be ready when the time came, to prepare herself for the eventual showdown between herself and the Firebender. Soon enough, everyone else would see the truth as she did, and then Zuko would have to leave. Everything would be all right after that.

_Soon, _she thought as she scrubbed an unfortunate dish viciously. _Soon…_


	7. Chapter 7

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 7: Azula Attacks! Zuko's Selfless Sacrifice!

In the cliffs where the Western Air Temple lay, morning dawned humid and rushed. Rushed, for Zuko spent a number of moments chasing a guffawing Aang around the courtyard. Zuko's furious shouts could be heard for miles.

"You can't run forever!" the Firebender snarled. "YOU'RE the one who put those thistles in my sleeping bag last night!"

"Geez, Chuckles, lighten up," Toph said casually as she stepped out of the way. "It was just a joke."

Zuko ground his teeth and glared venomously at Aang. "Fine, whatever. But there WILL be a reckoning," he hissed, his eyes narrowing into frosty slits as Zuko clenched his still-bandaged hand. The wound was healing with surprising speed, but the former prince was never one to question good fortune.

Katara glared at her erstwhile foe. "You even _blink _the wrong way at Aang, and I'll strangle you with your small intestines," she growled.

Sokka stared at her. "Now that was just downright disturbing."

"Enough fooling around," Zuko snapped grumpily. "We need to finish eating so the Avatar and I can begin training."

"Can't I have at least _one_ day off?" Aang asked, his pleading voice abnormally high-pitched.

"Absolutely not," his teacher responded flatly as Sokka frowned suddenly.

The Water Tribe boy's tone was one of confusion as he cocked his head to one side. "What's that?"

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Kinda like a whistling sound," Sokka continued, pointing. "Recognize it?"

The Firebender listened closely, and the noise was indeed disturbingly familiar.

It was the sound of cannon fire.

"MOVE!" Zuko roared as a fireball slammed into the masonry above. The whole Temple shuddered ominously under the impact, and the Gaang immediately sprang into action: Toph and Haru created a thick shield of solid rock around their friends as Aang hastily mounted Appa's furry back.

"Let's get outta here!" Sokka said, his warrior instincts taking control as he calmly assumed command of the situation. "Toph, Haru, keep that wall up as long as possible! We need to hold them off until Appa's ready to fly! Zuko, can you see who's attacking us?"

"I don't need to," the former prince snarled as a massive war balloon rose like a leviathan from the mist below. Its black fins were clearly emblazoned with the Fire Nation insignia, its cannons pointed menacingly in all directions, an instrument built for destruction.

But the person who stood on the bridge had no need for cannon fire, for Azula was a destructive instrument all by herself. Her voice sent chills down Katara's spine.

"What's the matter, Zuzu?" she asked with false friendliness. "No hug for your darling sister?"

Zuko wasn't fooled for a moment. "Not even close," he shouted back defiantly. "I'd rather kiss a komodo rhino than come within ten feet of you!"

His sister's eyes flashed with anger, and Azula sent a roaring sheet of flame straight at her brother. Zuko spread his hands apart like Moses before the Red Sea, and the wall of fire was diverted to either side of him as he retaliated with a blast of his own. Azula, too, blocked the blow with ease, and Zuko unsheathed his swords with a metallic rasping sound as he leaped from the cliff face to confront her. His shoes made a soft thud on the war balloon's skin, and Zuko risked a glance backward to shout at Sokka.

"Get everyone else out of here!" he bellowed. "I'll hold her off!"

"What about you?" Aang called back, his voice worried.

"Let me worry about that," Zuko yelled, as his twin blades flashed towards Azula's neck. She evaded the swing easily, drawing forth a crimson sword of her own, a straight-bladed, doubled-edged weapon reminiscent of the Chinese _jian._ Azula smiled a predator's grin as she held the weapon steady. "I'll cut your heart out of your chest and make you eat it, Zuzu."

"At least I _have _a heart," her brother growled back as he lunged, "Which is more than I can say for you."

The swords clashed with a ringing sound, and Aang watched in fascinated horror as the two siblings dueled atop the massive airship. Though he was loath to admit it, Azula was very proficient with her chosen weapon, blocking both of his swords with practiced, fluid ease as her soldiers battled Aang and his companions. Zuko slashed sideways and upwards, his shining blades shimmering with white-hot flame. Azula ducked the intended decapitation, jumping high in the air and sending a shower of fire raining down on Zuko's head. The former prince twirled his weapons like an airplane's propeller, and the fireballs were sent ricocheting in all directions. Again and again their swords met, each Firebender seeking an opening, parrying, thrusting, slashing and dodging as their blades made musical accompaniment to the dance of death. As he dueled his sworn enemy, Zuko noticed something out of the corner of his eye: A Fire Nation soldier was sneaking up on Aang's unprotected back, spear poised for the kill as the Avatar fought, oblivious to the imminent danger. In a split second, Zuko ducked a blow that would have separated his head from his shoulders, and sent a sizzling burst of fire down upon the unsuspecting minion, who ignited with a sizzle and scream. The unfortunate man flailed his arms wildly, stumbling about in blindly in his agony until he toppled over the cliff. Zuko turned back to face Azula-

-Who took full advantage of Zuko's lowered guard. A crimson spray filled the air as she lunged.

Zuko didn't scream as the scarlet sword emerged from his back. Instead, pinned upon the blade, he looked his sister right in the eye and defiantly spat blood in her face. Then his eyes closed, and Azula removed the weapon with some difficulty, kicking his unconscious body off the war balloon with an air of contempt.

Aang stared in horror as the events unfolded, and tears sprang unbidden into his eyes. His face contorted with grief in pain as the tattoos on his body began to glow. Light brighter than the sun shone from Aang's eyes, the power of all his past lives coursed through his veins, and all trembled in terror as they beheld the unbridled power of the Avatar's fury. Aang's luminescent body levitated off the ground, and the look he gave Azula would have given the Fire Lord nightmares.

There was no mercy in pure-white eyes, and with a flick of the wrist, Aang peppered the Firebender with a shower of razor-sharp rocks. Azula vainly tried to incinerate the incoming projectiles, but it was of no use; her body stiffened in pain as the shards hit homes, punching through her armor as though it were made of cardboard. Though not lethal as intended, the rocks provided a painful deterrent to whatever dastardly plot Azula had in mind, and she signaled for a retreat as she limped toward the safety of the war balloon's interior.

The light faded from Aang's body as if switched off, and ignoring the retreating Fire Nation troops, he rushed toward Zuko's blood-soaked, unconscious form. Even Katara couldn't conceal her horror as her healer training cried out, demanding her to save Zuko's life. This call the Waterbender heeded as she placed her hands upon Zuko's chest, staunching the worst of the bleeding before slinging his corpse-pale body onto Appa's back. "We can't stay here," she said flatly. "We'll need to find someplace else to lay low until the Comet comes."

"I agree," Sokka said, helping Toph and Haru onto the massive wooden saddle. "Let's get going."

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang cried, and no sooner had he uttered those words than the bison was soaring through the skies, putting as much distance as possible between his master and Azula's murderous designs.

As he steered his mount through the mist, Aang glanced back worriedly at his teacher. "How is he?"

"Bad," Katara said. "I've managed to close the wound, but he's lost a lot of blood, and the sword punctured his lung and nicked his spine. I've done all I can do, Aang. The rest is up to Zuko."

"Thank you for trying to save him," the Avatar said sincerely.

"I didn't do it for Zuko's sake," she replied irritably. "If he dies, then you won't have a Firebending teacher. That's the only reason I helped."

"Or maybe you did helped Zuko because it was the right thing to do," Aang replied, looking Katara squarely in the eyes.

The Waterbender looked away and didn't respond while Zuko's body moved in time with his shallow breaths, his pallid face drawn like an ill-fitting mask.

Behind him, the Western Air Temple began to burn.

A/N: Oh, crap! What will happen to Zuko now? Find out in the next chapter! ^^

Your humble servant,

-Quill N. Inque


	8. Chapter 8

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 8: Zuko Lives!

_Zuko felt a peculiar sensation, as if he was suddenly weightless, almost as if gravity had been turned off. Darkness was all around him, coming ever closer, drawing its cold shroud around the Firebender as a feeling of peace settled over him. In the distance, Zuko could see a light, a tiny pinprick in the shadowy depths, and he felt an overwhelming urge to go closer to it, almost as if the light were a magnet, drawing him in with its pull. Zuko's footsteps echoed cavernously as he began to walk, closer and closer to the light that shined with a radiance far greater than the sun, and the darkness was banished by its warmth as its brilliance forced Zuko to squint his eyes. Nearer and nearer he drew toward the light that seemed to call his name, closer and closer…_

_A figure, a strangely familiar silhouette, blocked his path now, and Zuko felt irritated at the obstruction which had banished his previous feeling of utter peacefulness and calm. The shadow held up a hand, and its voice was eerily familiar, a voice Zuko hadn't heard in years._

"_Go back, Zuko," the person said. "Your road has not yet been traveled."_

_The Firebender felt his throat clench. "Cousin Lu Ten?"_

_The smile was evident in the dead man's tones, though his face was obscured. "Long time, no see, Zuko. I have missed you so much these past years."_

"_But you're…" Zuko felt horror well up in his belly._

"_Dead?" Lu Ten shrugged. "Yes, I am. But you're not. Death has not claimed you. Your time has not yet come, Zuko."_

"_But…I don't want to go back," Zuko said._

"_You have no choice," Lu Ten replied solemnly. "The Avatar needs you. The WORLD needs you, cousin. Go back to the realm of the living, and fulfill your destiny," his voice began to fade. "Tell Father I love him, would you? I miss him so much."_

_Zuko felt the light fade away, as if a candle flame had been snuffed out, and he once again felt the hard ground underneath his body, the weight of his clothes, and the pain of the injury Azula had inflicted. Something had soaked his tunic, which reeked of a metallic, coppery scent. _

_He hurt. Every part of Zuko's body seemed to be on fire, and a sharp pain entered his chest as Zuko's hand moved with the speed of a striking snake, clutching something out of pure instinct as he opened his eyes._

Katara glanced at Zuko as though he were something foul on the sole of her shoe, and shook of his blood-spattered hand as she continued stitching the hole in his chest. Zuko almost cried out in agony as the needle and thread once again plunged into his torso, clenching his fingers and gritting his teeth against the urge to scream.

"Hold still," Katara said without a trace of a healer's tenderness. "I staunched the bleeding, but your wound needs to be closed before it gets infected. Now stop being a baby and let me work."

Zuko's voice was raspy, and his tongue felt like a baked sandal. "Where…Aang?"

"Gone with Sokka and Toph to gather food," she answered, absorbed in her work. "I sent Haru and Aang to gather some more herbs for me. They should all be back soon."

The Firebender bit his tongue as the accursed needle entered his body again. "How long…?"

"Have you been unconscious? A few hours," Katara replied. "Though I'm amazed you even woke up at all; I've seen men die from lesser injuries, you know."

"I wouldn't give Azula the pleasure of killing me," Zuko replied, his voice a bit stronger, but he swallowed a gasp as the wound continued to close. His discomfort did not escape Katara.

"It would have been better if you'd stayed knocked out a few more minutes, 'cause I don't have any anesthetic," she said flatly. "And your struggling isn't making this go any faster. I need you to cooperate, okay?"

"Fine," Zuko grated. "Just get it over with."

In and out, in and out the needle went, and minutes seemed like hours as Zuko tried to control the urge to scream. Getting stitches HURT. By the time Katara was finished, his voice was hoarse from suppressed yells of agony, and his body was soaked in traumatized sweat. The Waterbender held a wooden bowl to his lips, and Zuko drank greedily even though the concoction tasted foul. The searing pain in his chest almost immediately faded to a dull ache, and his entire body felt numb as Katara continued with her diagnosis.

"It's a wonder the sword didn't kill you," she said. "As it happens, the blade went between your rib cage and nicked your spine. A few more centimeters in any direction and it would have hit something important. Despite this, you're still gonna be out of commission for a while, so I'd suggest you make yourself comfortable. Don't move around too much, either; that could reopen the hole in your chest."

Zuko finished draining the bowl of its noxious contents. Whatever Katara had used in the medicine, it worked wonders. He tried not to make a face as he swallowed the last of the brew, and his voice was strained. "What about my swords?"

"They're right here," Katara waved vaguely behind her. "Aang insisted on going back to get them after Azula had left. Personally, I'd feel more comfortable having you unarmed, wounded or not," she muttered.

_Some things never change_, Zuko thought bitterly to himself. _I nearly die saving Aang's life, and she still thinks I'm gonna stab her in the back the minute she turns around…._

Katara reached for a fresh rag, soaking it in cold water before dabbing it on the fresh stitches, wiping away the crusted blood and various bacteria the Azula's sword had deposited there. Finished with her bloody work, Katara stood up and dusted off her knees. "Get some rest," she said, in that same flat tone of voice. "You're exhausted."

Zuko needed no further encouragement, and his leaden eyelids shut like steel traps as he began to snore softly.

Katara spared a glance in his direction as she tended the fire, but her attention was demanded elsewhere as Haru and Aang returned with Sokka and Toph in tow. The Avatar bore an assortment of medicinal plants in his arms, while his companions had gathered an assortment of edible fruits and berries. There was no meat in evidence, to her dismay, but that was no surprise; game was scarce in these mountains, and the animals that DID live here were too dangerous to be hunted. The Waterbender's stomach growled sourly, but everyone's attention was on Zuko's apparent plight.

"I can sense his exhaustion," Toph said with her usual bluntness. "But at least he's breathing."

"Good," Aang said, visibly relieved. "He saved me from one of Azula's soldiers, you know. Has he awakened at all?"

"Yes, briefly," Katara replied. "And as for him 'saving' you, that's a matter of opinion," she growled. "I still have my reservations about Zuko."

"You're kidding, right?" Haru asked incredulously. "He almost DIED, Katara! He risked his life to save Aang, and that makes him an O.K. guy in my book!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Haru," Sokka added. "What more can Zuko possibly do to prove his good intentions? He may not be the most likeable guy around, but I don't think he's a threat to us anymore, either."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on THAT one," Katara spat. "Didn't you bring back ANY meat?"

"Nope," the vegetarian Aang replied cheerfully. "I think Appa scared off all the game for miles."

From his position in the back of camp, Appa brayed loudly and shook his head. Aang patted him reassuringly, and Katara set about making a stew of the local flora the foraging party had gathered. She was quite proud of her culinary skills, and a tangy, succulent aroma soon wafted around the fire as the thick concoction began to bubble.

The delicious smell also awakened Zuko from his slumber, and the former prince felt he could devour an entire komodo rhino, horn and all. His belly practically roared in distress, and Zuko blushed slightly as all heads turned in his direction.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," Toph said cheerfully as she began to spoon-feed him out her bowl. Though he hated to be babied like this, Zuko realized the necessity of such measures, as he barely had enough strength to lift his arms. He chewed voraciously, devouring the stew with speed borne of ravenous hunger. The stew was incredibly strong tasting, a hodgepodge of radishes, cabbage, eggplant, leeks, onions and wild garlic, all liberally seasoned with pepper and curry. The result was a tangy and spicy meal that would put hair on the proverbial chest. Toph's dish was soon empty, and Zuko licked his lips for more.

Haru grinned and ladled more of the brew into the dish. "I was wrong about you," the Earthbender said humbly. "You're all right, Zuko."

Zuko's heart soared, and the tiniest of smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth. Then he saw the cold expression upon Katara's face, and his elation abruptly vanished.

He still had a long way to go.

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it took a few days, but I've been really busy with all this back-to-school crap, ya know? But I apologize for making you wait, and I thank you all for your patience. I will try to have Chapter 9 up as soon as possible!

Your humble servant,

-Quill N. Inque


	9. Chapter 9

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 9: Recovery

The full moon shone overhead, eerily beautiful in its luminescence, a silver orb in the cloudless, velvet sky. Stars twinkled overhead, as many as the leaves on the trees, shining and sparkling like diamonds against the blackness, as cicadas, grasshoppers, birds, and all manner of night-dwellers blended their songs together in a beautiful nocturnal symphony. Overhead, a shooting star flashed across the black expanse, leaving a trail of sparkling dust in its wake as it coursed through the night sky, an icy ball of blue-white brilliance. When confronted with such untamed vastness, one could not help feel utterly insignificant, compared to the utter limitlessness of the cosmos above.

But Zuko of the Fire Nation was hardly in a mood to admire the scenery.

Zuko was a wreck, a mere shadow of his former self, and this fact was brought home as he lay in recovery amidst the Avatar and his friends. The wound Azula had inflicted hurt like hell, and he could barely move for fear of breaking the stitches and bleeding afresh. His hair, unwashed since Zuko's unfortunate fight several days earlier, was greasy and matted for want of a washing, his clothes stank, and the medicine with which Katara plied him muddled his senses, distorting his vision and reducing him to the state of a newborn kitten. He could barely even WALK without assistance, for Agni's sake! And though Zuko's reluctant nurse had recommended lots of sleep, rest continued to elude Zuko; his mind continued to churn, its wheels turning of their own accord, defiant of his sleep-starved, exhausted body.

And he hated every second of it.

Zuko couldn't stand the feeling of vulnerability he had in his current wretched state; Azula could come along at any moment to finish him off, and there wouldn't be a damn thing he could do to stop her. Being helpless irritated and irked him more than anything else in the world. This, of course, did little to improve Zuko's usually blunt and taciturn demeanor. If anything, he was grumpier than usual.

But on the proverbial bright side, at least he was being fed regularly. Though the Firebender could hardly taste the food Aang and his friends brought him due to the buzz from his medication, Zuko knew he needed to keep up what remained of his strength if he was going to recuperate within a reasonable amount of time.

That Agni-damned _medicine._ Zuko hated the noxious brew almost as much as he hated being totally dependent on someone else. The former prince didn't even WANT to know what Katara was putting in that stuff! If he didn't know the Waterbender to have such an abhorrence for violence, Zuko would have thought she was slowly _poisoning_ him, shoving that bitter, strong, salty mixture down his throat day in and day out, leaving that ugly cloying taste that lingered for hours on end. If he ever saw another herb in his life, it would be too soon.

_I hate my life,_ Zuko thought bitterly as he fought to choke down yet another dose of the foul liquid. Katara, meanwhile, had a look of utter enjoyment on her face, delighting in Zuko's revulsion as medicine dribbled out of the side of his mouth.

"C'mon, _Zuzu,_" Katara said with false sweetness. "Drink it all up, 'cause there's plenty more where this came from. I made a whole cauldron full, juuuuuuust for you."

_If I ever recover completely, I swear I'm going to kill her,_ Zuko silently vowed as he managed to swallow. The medicine burned, searing his esophagus on its way down. Out loud he asked, "Has Aang practiced his Firebending today?"

"Yes, and he's progressing well," Katara said, fighting to keep her voice conversational. She detested talking to Zuko. "He's memorized everything you've taught him so far."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him," Zuko grunted as he felt the medicine take effect once more.

"When you wake up, you need to take a bath," Katara mentioned bluntly to him as she wrinkled her nose. "You smell like death."

"Gee, I wonder why?" he replied sarcastically. "_Maybe _it's because I got _stabbed with a big damn sword and almost DIED. _I can't even stand on my own, much less bathe myself! And for the record, I'm not enjoying this any more than you!"

"Says the big, tough Firebender," Katara said, her voice dripping with cynicism. "I never imagined you'd whine so much."

"Katara, I'm the subject of a worldwide manhunt, wanted by the most powerful man in the world! I've got a price on my head in two different countries; my sister tried to kill me and very nearly succeeded! And on top of all that, I had to dump my girlfriend before leaving the Fire Nation for good! _I didn't even get to say goodbye!"_ Zuko snarled. "You have NO IDEA how good you've got it, _Waterbender_! You have a sibling that cares about you, a father that loves you, and a group of friends that you can always rely on no matter what! The only person on this Earth who ever gave a damn about _me_ was Uncle, and I'll be surprised if HE ever speaks to me again!" The young man's voice shook with anger and regret. "I. Have. _Nothing_."

Katara moved silently away, shocked by the vehemence of Zuko's sudden outburst, as were all within hearing range. She brushed past Aang on her way to her tent, and the Avatar spared a sympathetic glance in Zuko's direction.

"He really got the short straw in life, didn't he?"

"Yeah, well, it's mostly Zuko's own doing that put him where he is," Katara said stonily. "He gets no sympathy from me."

"Lighten up, Sugar Queen," Toph said as she sent a boulder flying into the distance. "He's just grumpy 'cause he has to sit around all day doing nothing."

"Lucky him," Aang muttered as he concentrated on his Firebending form, his bald head beading with sweat. "I could really use a break."

"I have to agree with Aang," Haru commented. "Though he has his faults, Zuko is nothing if not determined. He has gone through situations that would have broken most of us, both physically and emotionally. Besides, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save Aang, and for me at least, that puts to rest any doubts about where Zuko's loyalties lie."

"I don't believe it," Sokka said.

"FINALLY, someone agrees with me," Katara piped up with relief.

"No, not that," her brother replied. "I meant that I can't believe Zuko had a girlfriend."

"HEY!" The Firebender's outraged tones echoed across the camp.

Toph snickered. "Ooooh, you're in trouble now, Smarty-Pants. You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"Zuko's gonna beat the holy hell out of you once he gets better," Aang added, sharing in Toph's mirth.

From his position by the fire, the former prince was already fantasizing about the pleasure of throttling Katara's brother. _Jerk,_ he thought. _As if you can talk: YOUR first girlfriend turned into the moon, as I recall!_

Zuko silently seethed as the fire burned in front of him, fed up with the world and everyone in it, until Aang's voice snapped him out of his slump.

"How're you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Zuko snapped back. "Do I seem fresh as a daisy to you?"

"Geez, sorry," the Avatar said, holding his hands up in supplication. "I just came to give you this," he added, thrusting a plate into the Firebender's hands.

"What's this?"

"Don't know," Aang replied. "But it's better than nothing, right?"

"Point taken," Zuko replied as he lifted the fork to his mouth. He cleaned the dish rapidly; the meal, whatever it was, vanished into Zuko's stomach as if sucked up into a vacuum. Katara, as usual, had made yet another kind of stew for the evening meal. From the diminishing vegetables before him, Zuko could identify several kinds of local vegetables. There was no meat to be found, as Aang was a vegetarian; and succulent though the stew may have been, Zuko was beginning to miss the poultry, pork, beef and fish that were so common in the Fire Nation. After all, one can only tolerate vegetables for so long.

"What do you think?" Aang asked.

Zuko anxiously held out his plate. "More, please."

"Well, at least your appetite hasn't left you," the Airbender laughed. "Katara's cooking is always good, you know."

"Too bad her attitude doesn't match," his teacher muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Zuko said hurriedly as he accepted his refilled plate.

"Listen, Zuko," Aang said awkwardly. "Um..I know we've had our…_differences_ in the past, but I wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

The Firebender merely grunted as Aang continued. "Despite what Katara says, I agree with Haru and Toph: you really proved yourself back at the Temple. I'm honored to have you with us."

Though he'd never admit it, Zuko's eyes began to moisten as he listened to Aang's heartfelt words. A telltale sniffle made the Avatar turn his head.

"Are you…_crying?"_

"Of course not," Zuko said gruffly, scrubbing his face with his hands. "I just got a midge in my eye, that's all. Shouldn't you be practicing your Firebending instead of standing here flapping your jaw?"

Aang forcibly stifled the grin that threatened to split his face as he moved away. "THAT'S the Zuko I know," he murmured to himself.

A/N: Hey, guys! Looks like Zuko has almost everyone convinced…except Katara, that is? Will she ever forgive him? Will Zuko ever recover from his injuries? Is there Diet Coke in my refrigerator? Find out next time, in "Road to Redemption"!

Your humble servant,

-Quill N. Inque


	10. Author's Note

A Special Message From Quill N. Inque

_My friends and readers,_

_As you're all probably aware by now, the school year is starting once again. My sister and I are extremely busy packing up all our stuff, because this is the year we start college! Anyway, it's pretty hectic over here at my house, and I probably won't be able to update until I'm settled in on campus in about a week or so, perhaps more. For this inconvenience, I sincerely apologize, and I thank all of you for your patience and understanding. I implore you, friends, to be patient, for in due course I shall return._

_And for the record, it means the world to me that so many people have enjoyed my story; the warm reviews you all have sent me have made the whole thing worthwhile! ^-^_

_Your humble servant,_

_-Quill N. Inque_

_P.S. Yes, there WAS Diet Coke in my fridge. ^^_


	11. Chapter 10

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 10: No Quarter Given

In the mountain hideaway that Aang and his compatriots had come to inhabit after the destruction of the Western Air Temple, Zuko of the Fire Nation snored softly in the predawn darkness, his normally troubled and scowling face made peaceful by a dreamless sleep. His scruffy black hair was ruffled slightly as he exhaled, and the dying embers of last night's fire lent a scant light to the encampment.

Several weeks had gone by since the young Firebender had nearly perished at the point of Azula's sword. Granted, Zuko's chest still ached every now and then, but his stitches had long since been removed, and he no longer had to stomach that swill Katara had the nerve to call medication. Zuko was now able to move about on his own, albeit with a walking stick for support, and he was capable of feeding himself unaided. Slowly but surely, he could feel his strength returning, getting a little bit more mobile with each day that passed. His appetite returned as well, and Zuko had consumed more food than everyone else combined. Aang had joked that Zuko's stomach had all the vastness of a black hole, and his teacher had promptly assigned a hundred hot squats to teach respect, much to the hilarity of Toph and Sokka.

Now, Zuko breathed steadily in an unusually restful sleep, untroubled by his usual nocturnal parade of nightmares. His still-bandaged chest rose and fell rhythmically as he slumbered.

_Plip._

Something cold and wet slid down the side of Zuko's face, and he subconsciously pawed at the irritation and turned on his side.

_Plip._

Again, that cold sensation made shivers course down the Firebender's spine, and Zuko's eyes opened blearily as yet another droplet of icy water fell from a stalactite directly above him.

_Plip._

Zuko cursed softly at his untimely awakening, but he knew that trying to go back to sleep would be pointless. Muttering darkly to himself, the former prince pulled on his boots, slipped his twin blades over his shoulder, and headed outside to empty his bladder. It might seem ridiculous to carry weapons on a trip to the bathroom, but long experience had told Zuko that it never hurt to be careful.

The grass and dirt underfoot was still soaked with dew, and the moisture seeped through Zuko's shoes and chilled his feet as he stopped in front of an appropriately large bush. It wouldn't do for Katara or Toph to stumble upon him as he relieved himself, after all.

When he was done, Zuko hurriedly refastened his tattered belt. Something wasn't right; his soldier's sense was buzzing like a nest of angry bees. The hair on the back of Zuko's neck stood stiffly on end, and the Firebender shifted his weight slightly as he moved through the underbrush. To the casual observer, Zuko seemed completely relaxed, but in reality his body was tensed like a coiled spring, ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

This strategy immediately came to fruition as a thin beam of white-hot fire splintered the trunk of a tree just inches away from Zuko's face. With a speed and efficiency borne of constant practice, Zuko swiftly unsheathed his swords, their edges brimming with fire as his scarred gaze searched for the unseen assailant.

Another blast of fire sent the former prince diving for cover, but even as he did so, Zuko retaliated. Whirling his twin blades like the Grim Reaper himself, the former prince sent a flurry of flames in all directions with the intention of forcing his foe out into the open.

It worked. The volley was rewarded with an agonized grunt, and Zuko's heart leapt into his chest as the assassin Sokka had christened "Combustion Man" narrowed his eyes. The tattoo in the middle of the giant's forehead glowed ominously, and Zuko couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt: he had been the one to send the hitman after Aang in the first place. _Maybe he'll listen to ME if I tell him to knock it off…_

"Your services are no longer required," Zuko said calmly, never wavering or flinching as the dark eyes widened with recognition. "Leave now, or suffer the consequences."

Combustion Man's response, while wordless, could not have been clearer. The eye in the middle of the man's forehead flashed in a burst of angry, white light, and Zuko had to bend over almost double to avoid the solid column of flesh-searing heat. All his warrior training told him to fall back and warn the others, but Zuko couldn't risk Combustion Man killing Aang while he slept. Zuko's scarred face set in a grim line as the forest around the two combatants burned. It was apparent to him that the assassin had no qualms about killing anyone who stood in his way.

Zuko felt rage wash over him, a calm, unyielding anger as cold as burning ice, and his swords seemed to glitter in anticipation of the fight to come. The Firebender felt this icy fury seize his heart in its frozen grip, and whatever thoughts of restraint and mercy he'd had abruptly vanished as another beam of fire shot toward him.

But this time, instead of dodging, Zuko stood there and _absorbed _the blow, amplifying it with his own Firebending before sending the fireball blazing back toward Combustion Man. The assassin merely moved his head to one side, and the intended blow didn't even graze his ear. The smoke started to sting Zuko's eyes as he blocked Combustion Man's counterstrike, dissipating the fire with a downward sweep of his arm before replying in kind. As the hitman deftly slid to the left, but Zuko had already anticipated this. As the first blow roared past, the former prince thrust both of his palms forward, sending two pillars of fire straight toward his enemy. Combustion Man hastily put up his guard, but it was too late: the first blast missed, but the second struck the assassin squarely in the solar plexus. Zuko's foe bellowed in agony as the heat melted and charred his flesh, clutching his smoking abdomen in agony, but Zuko was giving no quarter. A third Firebending strike sent Combustion Man flying through the now-blazing forest, snapping several trees in half on the way as his bones broke with a sickening _crack._ Zuko charged through the wall of fire like a bat out of hell, and for a moment stood over Combustion Man's broken, smoking body.

The former Crown Prince stared down coldly at his stricken foe, who looked back with silently pleading eyes as he sobbed for breath. Zuko's thunderous expression, however, dashed any hopes for mercy as he raised one of the swords high. Zuko's voice was flat and harsh.

"You will plague my friends no longer," he stated as the shining blade descended. Blood sprayed through the air, spattering Zuko's face and clothes, giving him a deranged appearance as the lifeless head of Combustion Man rolled to the side. He callously wiped the dripping sword on his fallen foe's carcass, shoving the body into the bushes before he turned around-

-And was confronted by his tenuous allies, all of whom had horror stricken expressions on their faces. Aang looked like he was about to vomit, and his teacher wiped the gore off his face with his sleeve as he inquired, "What are you staring at?"

Sokka's tone was disbelieving. "You killed him."

"Yes," Zuko replied. "I killed him, and his fate awaits anyone else who wishes the Avatar injury or harm. War is hell, Sokka. Get used to it."

And then he walked past them without another word.

A/N: Hey, guys! We FINALLY finished all our packing today, so I figured I would present this chapter to you as a reward for your patience! ^^ Don't expect an update soon, though. First off, tomorrow is the day we all leave, and even then my sister is gonna get dropped off at college BEFORE I do; I reckon we're gonna spend at least three days helping her get settled in before it's my turn. Optimistically, I SHOULD be in my dorm by next Monday, so sometime next week is when I'll be able to update next, okay? Thanks to all of you, once again, for your patience and understanding; it means the world to me. I have not, nor will I EVER, abandon my readers! So look sharp and keep a weather eye out, 'cause this story's winding down FAST.

Your humble servant,

-Quill N. Inque.


	12. Chapter 11

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 11: Zuko and Katara! Things Come to a Head!

For over an hour following the bloody, violent demise of Combustion Man, Zuko labored in a nearby mountain stream in an increasingly vain effort to wash the blood stains from his clothes. The fact that the water was ice cold hardly improved his disposition; it was, indeed, a far cry from the temperate pond Zuko had used at the Temple. It took several moments of intense Firebending to heat the wild stream to a bearable temperature.

To be perfectly honest, Zuko's conscience barely troubled him over killing the assassin he'd once employed, since Combustion Man had left him no other alternative. Though Zuko never relished the thought of killing anyone, he was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep Aang safe. The only thing the former prince regretted about the fight was the fact that it would take HOURS to clean the gore from his now-reeking tunic and pants.

Back at camp, Aang and his friends were all in various stages of shock; they could hardly believe Zuko's display of thoughtless brutality, the merciless way he'd ended Combustion Man's life. Everyone went about their daily tasks as if in a daze, trying hard, yet failing, to forget the fact that the assassin's mouldering corpse lay in the woods just up ahead. It was Sokka who finally broke the silence.

"I never imagined Zuko had the stones to kill anyone," he muttered. "Sure, the guy's a jerk sometimes, but last night…I don't mind telling you guys, I was scared."

"He killed Combustion Man even as he pleaded for his life," Aang said quietly. "How could he do such a thing?"

"I think this demonstrates the true extent of Zuko's loyalty," Haru replied. "Combustion Man was after YOU, Aang. He ended the assassin's life in YOUR name, not his. It seems Zuko will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"It also shows that he's a cold, heartless bastard," Katara said venomously. "Only Zuko could kill a man as he lay helpless on the ground!"

"Are you STILL distrustful of him?" Toph asked. "He almost DIED protecting Aang! What more do you want him to do, grovel on his knees and shave his head?"

"It's a start," Katara shot back. "He may be Aang's teacher, but I'll NEVER forgive him for all he's done! What makes you all so sure he won't betray us again? I'm telling you, it's all just an act! The second we turn around, Zuko will kill us just like he did Combustion Man!"

Meanwhile, the aforementioned Firebender continued to bathe himself, and his red-and-black garments were still sopping wet when he put them on. As Zuko shuddered and shivered, he was silently thankful that he didn't get sick easily. After all, catching a cold would impede Aang's Firebending lessons even further. And Zuko had been through the wringer already; he didn't relish being helpless AGAIN. It was with this in mind that he returned to the Avatar's encampment, and the fire's flickering light danced eerily over Zuko's angry scar, giving him a frightening appearance.

"I'm flattered that you're all SO glad to see me," he said sarcastically as he received a bowl of rice and beans.

"Why would we be happy to see a murderer?" Katara asked, her voice laden with loathing. "Are you going to kill Haru next? Or maybe Toph?"

"Seriously, Zuko," Sokka added. "Your intention were good, but was that REALLY necessary?"

The former prince sighed as he began to eat. "Normally, no," he admitted. "But I had more than one reason for slaying Combustion Man. Firstly, if I hadn't, he would have murdered you all in your sleep. Secondly, his death serves a more subtle purpose: I made an example of him, Sokka. When others of his ilk hear about the fate that befell Combustion Man, they'll think twice before coming after us. I know from experience that most assassins are cowards at heart. Self-preservation is always foremost in their minds. And for the record, despite what Katara has undoubtedly told you, I don't ENJOY killing people. But last night's encounter left me no other option."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're a cold-blooded killer, Zuko," Katara spat.

Zuko stood up abruptly, and knocked over his bowl in the process. His face was a thundercloud of fury, and his fists were glowing with heat.

"Enough of this," Zuko snarled. "I am so sick of you, Katara! Sick of your insults, of your snide remarks, sick and tired of your ongoing campaign to MAKE ME MISERABLE! How can you still doubt me, after I was willing to lay down my life for Aang? I have fought, suffered and bled for him and his cause, and THIS is the thanks I get? What more do you want from me?You think you're so high and mighty, Waterbender? Then prove it! Let's settle this once and for all, Katara! It ends today, one way or another!"

Katara glared right back at him. "I'll NEVER forgive you for what you did back in Ba Sing Se, Zuko, not even if you took a sword for Aang a hundred times! In my eyes, you will ALWAYS be the enemy! But don't worry; you'll have your duel, you Fire Nation trash! Hope you're fond of frostbite!"

"I'll make you eat those words," Zuko shot back as he stormed out of the cave. "And if it comes to that, I'll beat some sense into you!"

Toph's sightless eyes widened. "Oh, NOW it's on!"

"Should we stop them?" Sokka asked, looking at Aang."This is looking really ugly."

"No," the Avatar replied quietly. "This has been building for a while, Sokka; it's not like we haven't seen it coming. Zuko and Katara would fight even if we told them not to, and this way it'll clear the air between them. They've both got their reasons to dislike each other, and I think this is the only way they'll come to their senses. Frankly, I agree with Zuko," Aang added. "Katara's been acting like a total jerk to him, even after Azula nearly punched his ticket back at the Temple."

"I have to agree with you," Haru said. "I've never seen Katara act so vindictive before. It's a wonder Zuko's held his temper as long as he has; I would have called her out on the first day. And Zuko obviously feels guilty enough about the incident in the Earth Kingdom without her constantly bringing it up."

"You've got a point there," Toph concurred. "You don't think they'll ACTUALLY try to kill each other, do you?" Her voice was worried as she addressed her last question to Aang.

"Doubtful," the Airbender replied calmly. "As great as their rivalry is, I have a gut feeling it's not gonna come to that."

Haru's tone was worried."I hope you're right."

A/N: It has been a very trying few days for me, my friends. I write, not from my beloved laptop in our family den, but from the lobby computer in the Hampton Inn, just a stone's throw away from the college my sister will soon be attending. In between helping her move in (and by "helping" I mean "hauling a variety of obscenely heavy chests, dressers and boxes up five flights of stairs") I have used my spare time to write this latest installment bit by bit. I do this all for you, my beloved readers, who have waited so patiently and given me so much support during this time of transition in my life. I was moved to tears when I received all your comments last time, and I have found comfort in your words of assurance; your letters have done wonders to relieve my obvious anxiety about starting my college education, and for that I am enormously grateful. Therefore, I present to you this chapter as a reward for your patience and understanding, and know that you will all be in my thoughts and prayers. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews!

As yet the readers' servant,

-Quill N. Inque


	13. Chapter 12

Road to Redemption

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 12: Grudge Match

The light of the full moon cast its eerie glow upon the mountain peaks, lending an almost supernatural air to the foreboding silence. And silent it was, even unnaturally so: no birds cried out from the towering trees, no crickets went about their nocturnal cacophony, nor did the wind blow gently through grass and leaves. The very mountains seemed to hold their breath in quiet apprehension as the two combatants stared balefully at each other.

Zuko knew he was at a distinct disadvantage, and this only amplified the anxiety fluttering in his stomach. The former prince knew that Waterbenders were at their peak in the light of the moon above. When Zuko added this to his element's obvious weakness to Katara's, victory seemed uncertain at best. He gritted his teeth in determination: he'd commit seppuku before he'd let Katara have the satisfaction of beating him.

Katara, however, had other ideas. She was utterly determined to win, already anticipating the pleasure of pounding Zuko into the ground. Loathing of Zuko filled her every pore, and rage clutched her heart in its burning fist as Katara banished all thoughts of mercy from her head, slipping with practiced ease into a Waterbending stance.

Several yards away, Aang, Haru, and Toph watched the showdown in nervous apprehension. Both Zuko and Katara were skilled Benders in their own right, and neither had ever decisively defeated the other: their last physical encounter during the siege of the North Pole had ended in an inconclusive draw. But this time, only one would emerge victorious.

The two fighters eyed each other, poised to strike, each waiting for and silently daring the other to make the first move. The very air was thick with apprehension as Zuko and Katara circled each other like jungle cats.

The unbearable tension was broken without warning as the two fighters lunged at each other with the speed of a whipcrack.

With a motion of her slender hands, Katara created a ball of moisture from the air around her and sent a hail of needle-like icicles shooting towards Zuko like myriad darts of shining crystal. Not to be outdone, her foe twisted to one side, avoiding most of the shards and melting the rest with a gush of searing heat. Katara growled low in her throat, and thrust a burst of highly pressurized water at Zuko, who countered it with another geyser of flame. The two elements met with a thunderclap and a hiss, and steam obscured the combatants' vision as the air became almost unbearably humid. Zuko began to sweat almost instantly, and he shook perspiration from his eyes like an enraged bull as he shot a flurry of white-hot fire at his foe. Katara neatly sidestepped the blow, but not quickly enough: the column of flame singed her sleeve and scorched the skin on her forearm as it barreled past. The Waterbender bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, and Zuko took full advantage of her momentary distraction, lunging at Katara with his swords unsheathed. The shining metal glittered wickedly in the moonlight as the weapons seemed to thirst for blood.

But Zuko's blades cut only air as they slashed through the place where Katara had been a second before. His scarred eye widened in surprise as the Waterbender ducked under the swords in order to get closer, and her strategy paid off as she sent a wall of ice slamming into her foe with the force of a runaway train. The breath left Zuko's body with an enormous WHOOSH, and something cracked inside him as he slammed into an unforgiving tree, the force of his impact sending a spray of wooden shrapnel in all directions as bark splintered and branches cracked. The Firebender wiped a ribbon of blood from the corner of his mouth, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously at the smirk on Katara's face. Showing no sign of the pain he felt, Zuko rolled to avoid another shower of ice and flung one of his blades like a boomerang. The razor-sharp steel sang a dirge of death as it whistled through the air, cutting deep into the muscle of Katara's leg as blood stained her blue clothes a dark maroon. The sword circled around at a sharp angle, and Zuko caught his weapon as it practically flew back into his palm. He spared Katara no pity as she gasped in pain and shock, firing a rapid volley of hail-sized flames like a Firebending Gatling gun. The wisps sailed in all directions, igniting trees, bushes, and in one case, Katara's shoe. The humidity instantly vanished as the fire fed upon itself, and Zuko's angry scar was highlighted by sheets of roaring, furious flames. He would be playing on HIS turf now.

If Katara was frightened by the fire around her, she didn't show it. Instead, Zuko's erstwhile enemy created a tidal wave out of thin air, and the tsunami roared like a maddened lion as it charged toward him.

Zuko calmly stood his ground, clenching his fists as his entire body began to glow with blinding heat. His clothes began to smoke and smoulder as Zuko continued to raise the temperature, utterly unafraid of the ocean of water gushing ever closer. He unconsciously closed his eyes as the wave descended, but it did not have the desired effect; instead of sweeping Zuko away, it merely evaporated on contact with his superheated body, its foaming crests turning to wisps of steam as the water rapidly lost momentum.

Zuko emerged from the storm without even getting his hair wet.

Katara gaped at him for a moment, and the only thing her mind could come with was, "Whoa."

"'Whoa'?" Zuko asked sardonically. "No witty retort? No snarky comeback? I was looking forward to that."

His foe snapped out of her momentary paralysis, but it was already too late. The spinning fireball hit its mark in Katara's solar plexus, and the Waterbender's face turned white as she doubled over in agony. But her concentration wasn't completely broken, and as she clutched the ground for support, an icicle thrust through the soft sole of Zuko's shoe, impaling his foot right through the sole as he howled in anguish.

Furious, the former prince pulled the crystalline spike out of his foot and flung at Katara as if in defiance, but the shard fell woefully short of its intended target. Katara didn't even notice; she was too busy trying to regain her breath. Across the clearing, blood ran freely from Zuko's foot, the moonlight tinging it an ominous black as the life-giving fluid gushed from the open hole. Zuko ignored the pain with considerable difficulty, his face grimly set as he charged toward Katara, leaving a trail of bloody footprints in his wake. She was still sobbing for air, nauseated by the impact of the fire in such a vulnerable spot, but whatever breath Katara had regained was immediately lost as Zuko's uninjured foot slammed into her chest. The Waterbender's eyes widened with pain and surprise as she tried to strike back, but Zuko laced his fingers together and brought both his fists down upon her spine. Katara collapsed like a sack of potatoes, scarcely able to move, and Zuko's voice was sad as he spoke to his fallen foe.

"It didn't have to be this way, you know," the former prince said, the flames reflecting in the tears that coursed down his face. "All I asked for was a chance to prove myself, Katara! I never wanted this! I never hated you, even after everything you did to drive me away! I want…I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" he shouted, while Katara's swollen eyes widened with shock. Zuko's injured foot screamed in agony as the Firebender knelt next to Katara, but the former prince ignored the excruciating pain as he extended a hand toward Katara. When he managed to speak through his tears, Zuko's voice was absolutely sincere. "Give me a chance to prove myself, Katara," he whispered. "Let me prove to you that I've left my father's legacy behind. Can't we just put the past behind us? Please?" Zuko practically begged. "I know I've got a lot to atone for, and I'll do whatever it takes to do it! But not like this! I don't WANT to fight you!"

Katara was shocked by the ocean's depth of feeling in Zuko's words, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Her heart, so long hardened against him, began to soften as she saw the true extent of Zuko's pain and regret carve lines of age in his face. Katara stared for a moment at the proffered hand, her eyes searching his, before taking it in her own blistered fingers. Zuko grunted softly as he helped her up, and the two former enemies leaned heavily upon each other as they limped back to where the rest of the "Gaang" was watching. The Avatar's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the display of camaraderie. His boyish voice was hopeful. "Are you guys okay?"

"Who won?" Toph asked.

"I'll live, and so will he," Katara replied. "And I think we both won this fight. While I can never forgive the Fire Nation for what it's done, I AM ready to forgive YOU, Zuko."

The former prince sagged slightly, sighing with relief, as though a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. "I can't describe how much that means to me," he said humbly. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," Haru replied. "You have proven yourself to us all."

"You are one of us, Chuckles!" Toph added, grinning.

"Hear, hear!" Sokka shouted, raising his boomerang.

Zuko couldn't contain the tears of happiness that began to run freely down his face.

But it wasn't for lack of trying.

_~The End~_

A/N: So there you have it: the heartwarming conclusion of my little tale! ^^ I really hope you guys enjoyed writing it as much as I did reading it, 'cause let me tell you, I had a BLAST! Thanks again to all of you for your warm reviews and letters of encouragement, guys! And don't wander off too far, 'cause there is more stuff in the works! XD

Your humble servant,

-Quill N. Inque


End file.
